12 Days of Kristanna
by starfishy97
Summary: Kristanna one-shots to celebrate the holidays! Collections of Modern AU's and Frozen verse short stories just for you!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm participating in the 12 days of Kristanna challenge by picture-of-sophisticated-grace on Tumblr. This is my first Kristanna related fic so I'm hoping you guys enjoy it.**

_**Day 1 - My True Love Gave to Me **_**(Modern AU)**

"These are for you."

Kristoff fumbled with the bouquet as he handed them to Anna. An excited smile spread across her face creating the fuzzy feeling that warmed the mountain man.

"Crocuses," she took a delicate sniff, "These are beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like them. I didn't know if you wanted roses. I mean what girl doesn't like roses but you know-"

"Kristoff," she touched his shoulder, "They're wonderful."

He relaxed at her hand. They have been dating for a few months but just being around the red head made him a nervous wreck. He had little to offer so taking Anna out could be difficult. He really hoped she would like this small surprise.

"So, are you ready to go?"

Anna nodded excitedly. He told her to wait while he headed inside the barn real quick. _Probably, to go check on, Sven_, she thought. Anna still found it funny that she actually knew someone who had a reindeer as a pet. Still, the small quirks were what attracted Anna in the first place.

She bounced on her feet both in excitement and to keep warm in the snow. Throughout the entire day, her head filled with different scenarios on what Kristoff's surprise might be. He had asked for her to meet at his house for their date and to dress warm. Because he lived a little far from town, it gave Anna plenty of time to tell he sister all of her ideas on the way here. She wondered if Elsa regretted driving her after that.

A faint jingling caught her attention. When she looked up, Kristoff led Sven out of the barn.

"Sven is going to give us a little assistance tonight."

The reindeer gave grunt as he shook which made all the bells on him jingle. Anna giggled and noticed Sven was attached to a sleigh.

"A sleigh ride?" Anna gasped.

Kristoff smiled, "I was hoping you would like it."

She quickly ran into his arms and he enveloped her in a warm hug. Kristoff helped her take a seat, gave Sven a carrot, and jumped inside to join her. He called for Sven to go and the trip began. Small lanterns hung from the trees to light the way.

The couple remained quiet as they sat together. She clutched on to her flowers and stared at the forest around her. She snuck a glance at the blonde. He seemed a bit nervous. Anna bit her lip and scooted closer to him.

"This is really nice," she said.

"Thanks," he responded. Mentally, he smacked himself. _Thanks? Why would you say that?_ Then he noticed Anna shivered. "Are you cold?"

"A little. I guess I did need that extra sweater."

Kristoff barely lifted his arm when Anna snuggled her small frame against him. A blush warmed his cheeks as he rested his arm on her and laid his head on hers. After a few minutes, Anna pointed at the sky.

"Look it's starting to snow!"

Sure enough, small white specks started to fall. One landed on Kristoff's nose and Anna giggled. He blew it away, his blush growing brighter.

"Should we turn around?" he asked.

"A few more minutes?" Anna pouted.

He nodded. It's not like he could say no to that face. He's tried. They finally reached the final lantern and headed back to the house. Kristoff rewarded Sven with a bunch of carrots once he safely rested back in his warm barn. He returned back to Anna waiting in the snow.

"Any more surprises?" she asked him.

"I do have hot chocolate."

She squealed, "That sounds great! I love you!"

Anna planted a kiss on his lips. He stood there a bit flustered, _did she just say…_

"Race you to the house!"

She ran off and Kristoff shook out of his daze to follow after her. He smiled to himself. So, he couldn't give her everything. At least he gave her a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Day 2 - Memories **_**(Modern AU)**

Kristoff stretched his muscles as he made his way up the stairs. After a long day at work, he was relieved to finally to relax on the couch with his wife. He unlocked the door to their apartment and opened it.

"Ah! Close the door!"

"What? Anna, what-"

"CLOSE IT!"

Quickly, he followed Anna's panicked instructions and turned to find her sprawled out on the living room floor. It wasn't until she slowly lifted herself and revealed the pictures underneath her did it _somehow_ make sense.

She breathed out in relief, "Thank you. It was windy today so I had to close up everything so the pictures wouldn't fly everywhere. I barely got them in the perfect order so I had to protect them in case the wind attacked again."

"Why are you organizing pictures?" He questioned while shrugging off his jacket.

"Today I got," she lifted a thick black book and did a little dance, "a photo album!"

Kristoff chuckled, "I didn't know you were photo album type."

"I am! Well... I don't know. It's just I found all these pictures in the attic and it felt wrong to keep them all in boxes. They needed a home. Besides, it's nice to relive all the memories."

"Yeah, like what?"

"Well for starters, I found this one."

Anna plucked one from the top of a pile and handed it to him. He peered at the picture. It was of them with their faces squished together, the ocean waves rolling behind.

"I remember this. It's when we went on our first vacation together. You almost died trying to surf."

"Hey! I was just fine. You and the lifeguard were just overly worried!"

"The board broke in half."

She responded with sticking out her tongue before she returned her attention back to the pictures. Kristoff placed the one in his hand down and picked up another. They were cuddled on the couch sleeping. One arm around her, the other behind his head, with Anna curled up on top, her head on his chest.

"Elsa took that one. Oh look, here's some from last Christmas! Remember I made you wear those reindeer ears?"

"Oh I remember," he answered. He settled on the floor next to her. "My little brothers and sisters would not stop teasing me."

"You liked them, don't lie."

"Loved them. Almost as much as the matching sweater you knitted."

"Here's the picture."

Both of them laughed. Kristoff wore a grumpy frown with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in his hand. Anna picked up another. They were kissing under the mistletoe. He watched her smile contently with each new photo in her hand. With each smile, his heart filled with love. He reached down to a random pile to find a wedding picture in his hand.

Anna dressed in brilliant white looking into his eyes. He had his arms around her sharing that same look. Their first dance as husband and wife. Who knew this girl would change his life forever? The feisty freckled red head that just happened to bump into him in the streets. The groceries he carried hit the floor. Her rambled apology as she tried to pick them up. She handed him a carrot when he finally took a good look at her pretty face. Was it love at first sight? Definitely not. But right here, in this captured moment, there was no denying it.

"My hair looks so bad in that picture."

Anna broke his thoughts. She stared at the photo in his hand. Kristoff smiled at her, and then gently took her chin so she faced him and kissed her. When he broke away, a small blush crept up her freckled cheeks.

"I love you," he told her.

She grinned, "I love you, too."

Anna kissed him back but suddenly broke away.

"I almost forgot to show you what else I found!"

She turned to dig in a nearby box and turned back with a sly grin. She held a pile of photos but only flashed one picture in front of him. His jaw dropped.

"Anna, no!"

"Look at teenager Kristoff! He's such cutie!"

"No! Anna, please!"

He tried to grab it but she it held out of reach. Anna scrambled to her feet. She let out a gasp

"You had a Mohawk!"

He shot up from the ground but Anna was already in the hallway laughing.

"I was going through a phase!"

Kristoff chased after her. Yup, Anna was the love of his life and there were still plenty of memories to make as long as she was around.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Day 3 - New beginnings**_

_Big news. Big news. Big news._

The thought swirled in her head as she paced back and forth. How was she going to tell him? There were so many ways. Despite her sister's advice, this wasn't something you could just announce. It needed a special _something_ but what?

"Anna?"

She jumped, "Kristoff! Hi!"

"Um, hi? Is everything-"

"Fine!" she took his hands, "Just fine. I was thinking about something but never mind that. Is there something you needed?"

"Your sister wants us to put all the presents under the tree."

"Oh right! I almost forgot. Let's go."

She tried to turn but Kristoff held her there.

"Anna, are you sure everything is okay?"

"Yes, I am feeling great, really." Anna flashed a big smile and resumed to pull him away.

Together they gathered the wrapped gifts and headed into the ballroom. There stood the majestic pine tree that was carried in by their favorite snow monster. Kristoff and Anna argued for hours on why the castle needed or did not need a really big tree. But now under the candlelight, even Kristoff had to agree the tree looked amazing. It sparkled beautifully with the touch of ice, courtesy of Elsa.

"No peeking at the gifts," Kristoff warned.

"I promise I won't look," Anna said. She then proceeded to shake one of the boxes. He took it from her and put it beneath the tree. "Hey, I didn't look!"

"Yes, I know but I'm making sure. For once, I'm actually looking forward to some surprises."

"Some might be bigger than others," Anna muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

She wanted to tell her husband. She really did. She just couldn't find the right words. Anna placed another present under the tree. _It would be a nice gift for him to know the good news._ She froze for a second. A gift. That was it. With a smile on her face, Anna continued with a renewed spirit.

A few days later, Anna found Kristoff alone in their room.

"I have a surprise for you."

Kristoff smiled at her, "Oh, really. What is it?"

Anna revealed a present from behind her back. She placed it on his lap.

"Christmas is still a few days away."

"I know but I want you to open this one now."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. He sat up straight on the bed and began to open the gift. Anna bit her lip as she watched anxiously. Kristoff reached inside but looked confused as he removed the soft folded material. He held it out the material which turned out to be clothing, very small clothing. It matched his harvesting outfit.

"Well… it's nice but don't you think it's too small."

"It's not for you, silly! It's so you two can match."

"Who? Olaf?" he joked.

She giggled, "No, but that is a good idea. This gift is for someone arriving in a few months."

"A few months?" He stared at the outfit. Then he looked back in the box and found the tiny little shoes. Suddenly, he looked back her, "Anna, are you…?"

She nodded slowly. He placed the gift on the bed and stood. She held her breath.

"I'm going to be a dad?" he whispered. "We're having a baby… We're having a baby!"

Kristoff turned back to her. Swiftly, he pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her. They broke apart with giant smiles. He placed a hand on her stomach and another small kiss on her forehead.

"Merry Christmas, Kristoff."

"Merry Christmas, Anna."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Day 4 - Keeping Warm**_

"Wow I can't believe she let come along!"

He couldn't really believe it either. He thought he and Elsa agreed it was safer for Anna to stay at home during his ice harvests. Then out of nowhere, her sister finally agrees to let Anna accompany him. Luckily, the trip was just to check if the ice seemed firm enough for harvesting in a few weeks. Kristoff would just have to keep an extra close eye on her.

"Do you ever wonder why Elsa let's you sell ice? I mean not that I want you to stop working but she's a walking ice maker. Arendelle didn't need an Ice Master but still she bestowed that honor upon you."

"Still not a real thing," he reminded.

"It's the thought that counts!"

"I know, feisty pants, but I think she knows if she started producing ice, a lot of men would be out of work. Free magical ice will look a lot better than a scruffy guy with a sled."

"Even with a brand new fancy sled?"

He laughed, "Yes, even with a brand new fancy sled."

Kristoff noticed a shimmer from the corner of his eye. He slowed the reindeer down and pulled to the side of the path.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I thought I saw something…"

He hopped out of the sled and pushed aside the bushes. In the distance, he saw the shimmer again. He peered closer to realize it was a frozen pond.

"What is it?"

Kristoff clutched his heart once he noticed her right next to him, "Sheesh, Anna. Don't do that!"

"I'm sorry! I forgot you're used to being alone," she smiled sheepishly. "So what did you find?"

"If we're lucky, it's a new ice patch. It will save me a trip up the North Mountain if the ice is thick enough to cut."

"Does that mean I get to cut ice?"

"Um…"

He heard a series of grunts behind them. Sven tugged at his reins in an attempt to escape. With a shake of his head, Kristoff walked over to his unhappy friend and untied him. Sven started to grunt again.

"I'm going as fast I can!" Kristoff looked at Sven's urgent face.

"_Look behind you!_"

Following the reindeer's instructions, he saw Anna by the pond. He dropped the reins and called to her, "Anna, stop!"

"I'm just looking!" she called back.

"It's dangerous! Get over here!"

Anna continued to walk, "What are you talking about? It seems fine."

"I don't know how fragile the ice is. You can-"

The crack was almost deafening as it echoed. Anna froze, the fear clearly written on her face when she looked down. Kristoff's heart pounded as he raced over to her but his feet halted at the edge.

"K-kr-ristoff…" her voice trembled.

"Hey! It's okay. I'm right here."

She took a step forward. The cracks in the ice started to spread farther.

"No, wait! Don't move yet!" he warned. His thoughts were racing too much to concentrate. _She's right there! _Even arms length was too far with the ice breaking. If the next move wasn't smart, Anna would fall through and she could drown. Imagining the cold water enveloping her, her body thrown into shock, it flashed the memory of Anna freezing in his arms. His heart tightened, _No, you need to focus. I can grab her if I'm quick enough Grab her and run._ There was a possibility the ice would still break but he had to risk it.

"Anna, look at me. Just keep your eyes on me. Okay, you're going to have to run to me."

She shook her head, "I can't!"

"Yes, you can. I know you can. Look, you're going to run to me and I'll run to you. We'll meet half way, okay? It's only a few steps. Keep your eyes on me." He took a deep breath, "Ready?"

Anna nodded reluctantly.

"One…. Two… Three!"

The scrape of boots hit the ice. The sound of cracking followed each foot step. Before he knew it, Anna was safe in his arms for a moment. He felt the ground give out. He used his strength to toss her towards solid ground. She screamed his name right before his body hit the water. The cold surrounded him as his gloved hand struggled to grip the edge. His head needed to stay above even though he felt like letting go.

A thundering sound came closer and then an antler hooked the back of his shirt. He grasped for Sven so the reindeer could pull him out. Sven dragged him out of the freezing water into the snow. Puffs of steam escaped his mouth with every haggard breath. Warm hands grasped his face as Anna's worried face came into view.

"Kristoff, can you hear me?"

He weakly nodded, "You o-okay f-f-feisty p-pa-ants?"

"Don't worry about me! Oh gosh, we have to get you back home. Sven, hurry and help me!"

Together, the reindeer and the girl were able to move him into the sled. Anna gathered every blanket in the back to wrap around him. Kristoff shivered violently during the bumpy ride home. He could swear parts of his body became numb. An eternity seemed to pass before he saw the gates of the castle.

Once they arrived, the rest of the events were a blur to him. There was a crowd of servants, the change of clothes, and soon he ended up in front of a fire. Warmth. That's all that mattered right now. The heat from the fire and comfort from the dry clothes thawed away the icy chill. He held his hands near the flames. Suddenly, a blanket draped over his shoulders. Kristoff glanced up into teary eyes.

"Anna."

She remained silent. He stood up to face her but she kept her gaze on the ground,

"Anna…"

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine-"

"No! It's not. This is my fault!" Anna sniffed. "I should have listened to you! I was being dumb and then the ice cracked and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Hey, look at me!" he gently took her chin. "You made a mistake but I'm not mad. I was just worried about you."

Watery teal eyes finally looked at him while tears spilled over her cheeks. Her lip quivered and she threw herself into his arms burying her face into his chest. He held her tightly as he rubbed small circles on his back.

"I was so scared. When you fell through the ice, I was afraid you weren't going to come back up. I-I didn't know what to do."

"I've been through a lot worse. Wolves, giant snow monsters, almost falling off a cliff… twice. It's going to take more than some cold water to take me down."

"But if it did… I wouldn't be able to pull you up."

Barely above a whisper, Anna's words reached his ears.

"I would have lost you…"

He pressed a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll never lose me."

Kristoff sat back down and pulled Anna into his lap. She covered both of them in the blanket and curled up in his lap. They snuggled together near the fireplace until their eyes started to droop. He laid his head on hers inhaling her sweet scent. As Kristoff fell asleep, he realized Anna was the warmth he had been craving all along.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Day 5 - A Box of Chocolates **_**(Modern AU, Human!Sven)**

"Hey, Kristoff!"

The blonde turned to the calling voice as his friend jogged over.

"What's up, Sven?"

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm going into town for lunch and then probably head home."

"Hey I'll join you! Not much to do at site today."

Sven tossed his hard hat into his bag and clocked out before joining Kristoff in his pickup truck. They drove downtown.

"So, what are we getting?" Sven asked while he poked at the radio.

"I don't know," Kristoff glanced out the window, "there's pizza, Chinese, or we can go down to the barbeque place."

"No, we always go there."

"I thought you loved the roasted carrots!"

"Tempting, but I'm in the mood for… something sweet."

"I thought we were getting lunch!"

"Just pull over. I know the ice cream shop owners on the corner. We can get a discount."

With a sigh, Kristoff parked, "Well, you can get ice cream. I'm starving for actual food. Maybe I'll go get some roasted carrots."

"Wait, you're ditching me?"

The slam of the car door was his answer. Sven groaned and followed him.

"Kris, wait up!"

"C'mon slow poke!"

He jogged to his side but then stopped Kristoff. He pointed across the street.

"What's that?"

The blonde looked over and saw a small sign that said, GRAND OPENING.

"I didn't know there was a new store."

"Let's check it out!"

"I'm still hungry!"

The brunette ignored his protests and dragged him over. He sniffed at the air.

"Do you smell that?" They got closer, "Score! It's a chocolate shop!"

"_Chocolate in Your Face_." Kristoff read. "Seems a bit strange."

"Who cares? It's chocolate. I'm going in so you can stay out here"

Sven practically skipped through the chiming doorway. Kristoff chuckled as he entered the shop as well. The sweet aroma filled the air and made his stomach growl. _I guess a few pieces wouldn't hurt. _He looked through the display case at the different chocolates.

"Hi, there!"

Kristoff locked eyes with teal blue orbs. Quickly, he looked over the girl. Braided hair, freckles, and a very pretty face. She smiled. His heart stopped for a second.

"Wow, customers! I haven't had very many. I just opened a few days ago. I guess I should have followed my sister's advice when she said I should advertise. A few posters wouldn't hurt but I was hoping that sign would bring some people in. I guess its working!" She blushed, "Oh, I'm so sorry! What can I get you guys?"

"Uh…"

Sven glanced at his flustered friend. Oh, he knew that face. Smirking, he slapped an arm around the blonde's broad shoulders.

"We would like a box of your finest chocolate, um…"

"Anna," she pointed her name tag.

"Yes, Anna. I'm Sven. This is my buddy Kristoff." He leaned over the counter, "He's single by the way."

"Sven!" Kristoff hissed as his face turned bright red.

Anna giggled, "I'll go get that box for you."

"Why, thank you!"

The blonde punched him in the arm, "Really?"

"What? I'm helping you out!"

Before he could respond, Anna returned with a wrapped box.

"Here you go! I hope you enjoy them."

"Thanks again," Sven handed her the money, "Keep the change."

"Oh, I couldn't," she protested.

"Its fine, we'll be back again."

"Wow, thank you so much!"

Anna gave the box over to Kristoff. Their hands brushed.

"See you around, Anna," Sven waved.

"Bye Sven, bye Kristoff."

"B-bye, Anna."

The men finally left the shop and Sven nudged his friend, "I think she likes you."

"She doesn't."

"Does too! And you like her?"

Kristoff shrugged, "I don't know, maybe."

"Well, I would ask her out if I were you. I don't want my best friend dying grumpy and alone."

"Shut up."

Kristoff shoved the box in his friend's chest and walked off with a blush on his cheeks. Sven smirked and popped a chocolate in his mouth. Romance? Delicious chocolate? They were definitely visiting that shop again.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Day 6 - Tis a Gift **_**(Modern AU)**

Anna blew her nose in another tissue and threw it at the ever growing pile on the floor. She wiped at her teary eyes angrily, _I can't believe I'm still crying. I'm just a big mess!_ She curled up on the couch with a sniffle. _One week. That's all it took._

The big tree lighting ceremony was last night, where town lit the Christmas tree in the park for the first time. Anna went with her best friend and sister when she saw _him._ Her ex had his arm around another girl after they had just broken up. She tried to ignore him but ended up leaving right after the tree lit up. It was unbelievable! After a relationship of almost six months, he had moved on so quickly…

Anna squeezed her eyes to stop the tears. It was her first real relationship and she took the break up pretty bad. She stayed with her sister for three days because she didn't want to be alone her apartment. Now, her pain was back but this time she was alone. She should have known better. He was a heart breaker and he wouldn't change, not even for her.

_What a way to start the holidays…_

A knock caught her attention. She looked at her door. Was it just her imagination? The person knocked again. Anna dragged herself from the couch and opened the door but no one stood on the other side. Instead, a big red box sat on her floor mat. She poked her head out but saw no one. Her eyes glanced down again and she carefully picked up what looked like a present. Kicking the door close, she placed it on the couch next to her. She noticed the note taped on the box and read it.

_Hey Red, I know you're feeling down and want to be alone. Please don't let that jerk get to you. He didn't deserve you. You still have your sister and you still have me… Anyways, I was waiting until Christmas but I think you might need this. I hope you like it. Text me soon, okay. -Kristoff_

With a giant smile, her hands excitedly removed the top of the box. Her favorite chocolate truffles lay on a pile of material. Confused, she put the chocolate to the side and pulled out the cloth. She gasped when it unfolded. A pretty blanket spread out across her lap. She rubbed the soft warm material with her hand. Her fingers touched the stitches of the rose mailing design on the edges.

_Did he make this for me?_ Suddenly, Anna remembered asking about the small cuts on his fingers. Kristoff excused it saying he was helping his mom sew something and accidently pricking himself a few times. _He made a blanket for me._ The tears returned but this time she was happy. She wrapped the blanket around her body and snuggled into it as she lay on the couch. Her sister's words echoed in her head.

"_Anna, don't cry. I know it hurts but you're going to find someone who loves you. It may not be obvious at first but you'll know it in your heart once you find that someone. Give it time. He might be just around the corner."_

Perhaps Elsa was right. Anna was looking too hard. The person who loved her has been in her life this whole time. It wouldn't hurt just to give it a chance after she had a chance to heal. She would be able to open her heart again just not yet. She grabbed her phone and typed out a message.

_Thank you! I love it! You're the best _

The phone buzzed.

_Tis nothing more than a gift, milady. I hope you share when I come over._

Anna smiled.

_Definitely_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Day 7 - Just a Kiss **_**(******Modern AU, Human!Olaf**)**

"Please please! You have to come!"

Her sister sighed, "I don't know, Anna."

"Elsa! The party is tonight and I don't want to go alone."

"But my paperwork-"

"Can get done later. You're always working. Just for one night take a break and have some fun."

"Well..."

"C'mon, let's have some sister bonding time! Plus, Olaf will be so excited that you came to his party. He loves to see you!"

"Fine, you've convinced me. I'll go."

Anna squealed, "Thank you. Thank you!"

She hugged Elsa tightly and ran off to find an outfit for the party.

* * *

Kristoff stared at the invitation in his hand. How the heck did he end up getting one? Sure, he and Olaf got along ever since Olaf started working in the loading dock. They talked once in a while but he sure didn't expect the little guy to come bouncing by and give him the envelope. He asked for Kristoff to come to his Christmas party and the blonde couldn't bear to say no.

Now he had to deal with the current dilemma of deciding to actually show up. He wouldn't really know anyone there except for the few guys Olaf also invited from work. Still, Kristoff didn't really talk to them either. He preferred to be alone so he usually kept to himself.

Sven, his chocolate lab, nuzzled his head against him. His best friend Sven was his exception. The dog was the only one who really understood him.

"What do you think, boy?"

Sven whined and Kristoff spoke for him.

"_Just go._"

"Really? But I don't even know anyone."

"_You know Olaf._"

"I can't hang out with him all night."

"_Meet new people._"

"You know I'm no good at that," he sighed. "Maybe he won't notice."

"_But you promised to go. He'll be disappointed._"

Kristoff groaned slumping in his chair. He glanced back at the invitation in his hand. Olaf would notice.

"I hate when you're right, Sven."

* * *

Holiday music poured from the door when it opened. Adorned with a Santa hat, Olaf bounced in joy.

"Oh, you made it!"

Anna beamed, "We wouldn't miss it for the world! You are our favorite cousin after all."

"Come inside! It's nice and warm."

The sisters entered the house surprised by the number of guests. They didn't know Olaf knew so many people. Olaf hugged Anna first and then Elsa. They always enjoyed his warm hugs.

"Everything looks wonderful," Elsa complemented.

"Thanks! I spent the whole morning decorating. Hi, Phil!" Olaf waved at a passing man. "That's my mailman."

"It looks like you invited almost the entire town," Anna realized.

"I wanted to spread the Christmas cheer." There was a knock, "Another guest is here! Duty calls! You guys enjoy the party. Snacks are in the kitchen and living room. Oh, and watch out for mistletoe!"

"Mistletoe?" Elsa questioned.

Anna pointed up at the ceiling as she spotted the first one hung just a few feet away. An unfortunate couple got caught underneath. The people chanted for kiss and cheered when the couple obliged.

The red head hooked her sister's arm, "Why don't we avoid those pesky plants and find some chocolate?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

As the sisters walked away, Olaf led Kristoff into his home. The poor blonde was overwhelmed by the amount of people.

"So, what do you think?" Olaf asked.

"Um…" he stared at the extravagant decorations, "It looks really great, buddy."

"I'm glad you like it. If you're hungry, I have yummy snacks over there. Well, I'll let you mingle around and have a good time."

"Actually, Olaf-"

Kristoff was too late to stop him. He was already caught up in a group of people. Kristoff glanced around and recognized some people from town. Then a person from work caught his eye when they waved him over. Since he was here, Kristoff would try to enjoy the party as much as he could.

* * *

"No, thank you."

Another rejected guy walked away from Anna.

"Are you going to say no to everyone?" Elsa asked.

"What? I thought you didn't want to be alone."

"I can withstand a few minutes away from you. We can talk to other people you know."

"I know but what about our sister bonding time?"

Elsa gave her a little nudge, "Go mingle. I hogged you enough for tonight. Dance with someone, you love to dance."

"Fine… I'll go see if I can find Olaf."

Her sister groaned but Anna stuck her tongue out before leaving. She walked through the crowd offering greetings to some people who she seen around town. Glancing all around for her cousin, she accidently ran into someone.

"Oh, excuse me! I'm sorry," she apologized.

"No problem," the man responded.

Someone called out, "Mistletoe!"

They both looked up and sure enough, the plant hung between them.

"Kiss. Kiss. Kiss." Everyone chanted.

Anna and the stranger blushed brightly. She looked up at him realizing he tall he was compared to her. She couldn't help but to admire the blonde, _he has really nice eyes_.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry about this."

"It's just a kiss," she shrugged.

They both leaned in and shared a small tender kiss. The crowd cheered. They broke apart still slightly embarrassed. Anna gave him a small wave and hurried off unaware that he was still staring after her. The same thought filling their heads. _Wow_.

Anna finally found Olaf after a few minutes. He looked concern when he saw her.

"Hey Anna, are you feeling okay? You look a little flustered."

"Who? Me? I'm fine! Just fine. I'm a little hot, that's all," she assured him.

"Oh, okay! Why don't we get some punch?"

"Okay, sure!"

She followed him back into the kitchen and he handed her a glass. Right before Anna could talk, a person called for Olaf.

"Hold on Cuz, I'll be right back," he excused.

Anna sighed while she waited alone in the kitchen. Downing her cup, she turned to pour herself another glass but she bumped into someone again. She looked up into familiar brown eyes.

He smiled, "Hello, again."

"H-hi," she stammered.

"We should really stop meeting like this."

Olaf ran back in, "I'm back! Oh, hi Kristoff! I didn't know you knew my cousin."

"Well, I just met her but I do know one thing about her," he winked. She blushed.

"This is Anna. Anna, this is my friend from work."

"Nice to meet you… officially," Anna greeted.

"Likewise," Kristoff responded.

"Uh-oh, look what I have!" Olaf teased holding up yet more mistletoe.

"Those things are everywhere," Kristoff muttered.

They looked at each other. Neither was going to object one more kiss. Secretly, they both enjoyed the last one and this time leaned forward more eagerly. The kiss may have lasted a bit too long. They pulled away at the sound of Olaf's laugh.

"I think I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Anna giggled and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Well if we're going to be kissing all night, I suppose we should get to know each other."

Kristoff smiled, "I'd like that."

This party wasn't so bad after all.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Day 8 - Twinkling Lights **_**(Modern AU)**

"This is impossible!"

It didn't make sense. How do lights get tangled while inside a box? Did they have party in attic right before they were needed for decoration? Kristoff was about to pull out his hair just from untangling the strings. After this mess, he had one more box to go.

"I should have bought new lights," he muttered.

All he wanted was to surprise Anna with a decorated house before she got home. He didn't think it would be so complicated. Not one place outside had been touched yet and he only had today. _Let's just hope her aunt and uncle live far. Maybe I can convince her to grab dinner with Elsa. That should give me some more time._

Finally untangled, he separated the light strands and opened the last box. Kristoff swore he heard the Christmas angels sing when he found one string of lights and candy canes for the lawn.

"Now I can get started." He heard a bark, "Yeah, Sven, you can help too. Let's get these decorations outside."

* * *

Kristoff backed up from the house and admired his work. It was worth nearly falling off the roof more than once. He hoped Anna loved it. Even Sven barked happily at the decorations. Candy canes leading to the door, a blow up reindeer, fake icicles hanging on the roof's edge, and lights wrapped around the roof and windows. It glowed under the evening sky.

"Okay, boy. Let's go pick up Anna and show her our surprise."

They piled into his truck and drove to Elsa's apartment. Anna was already waiting at the entrance for him. She jumped in the truck and greeted him with a kiss. Sven licked Anna's face making her giggle. They both waved at her sister before driving off.

"So, how was your day?" he asked.

"Great! It was so nice to see Aunt Gerda and Uncle Kai. We out to lunch and I helped my Aunt bake while Elsa helped Uncle Kai do some Christmas shopping. You're going to love what they bought you! I also have some cookies for you right here. Then Elsa got us pizza for dinner. I'm sorry you couldn't come. How did your day go?"

"I kept busy. I actually had a pretty tiring day."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"No! It's fine! It was stressful but I think it's going to be worth it."

"What do you mean?"

"Just wait and see."

They turned the corner of their street but it was pitch back. No lights were seen. Each street way looked the same. Sven gave out a little whine. Kristoff spotted a neighbor and slowed down.

"Hey, do you know what's going on?"

"It's a blackout. The whole block lost power. Electric company said it might be fixed hopefully soon but you know how long they take."

"Thanks!"

"No problem."

They continued the drive to the house.

"I hope I have some candles," Anna spoke.

"We just bought the scented ones. I think- oh no."

"What? What's wrong?"

The truck pulled up to their house. Just like the entire neighborhood, it was completely dark. All the decorations could not be seen. Kristoff groaned, _After all that time…_

Anna peered into the darkness, "Are those candy canes?"

He sighed, "Yes. Sven and I wanted to surprise you. We pulled down the decorations from the attic and put them up."

"Oh, Kristoff, that's so sweet."

"Well it would have been if the power was on. Now you can't see anything. I'm sorry Anna.'

"Don't be sorry! I love it, even if I can't see it. You still took the time to do this for me. It must have taken all day since you did it all alone." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, "I love you so much."

He smiled, "I love you too."

"C'mon, let's light some candles and eat some cookies."

"That sounds nice."

* * *

"Psst, Kristoff."

He groaned.

"Kristoff."

"Hmmm."

"Come outside."

He opened his bleary eyes. Anna stood over him.

"What time is it?"

"I think around two. We fell asleep on the couch."

"Okay, why do you want me to go outside?"

"I want to enjoy the lights with you."

"What?"

Kristoff finally stood up rubbing his eyes. He followed her through the door and saw blinking lights. Anna held his hand and dragged him to the front of the house. They admired the decorations. He wrapped an arm around her as she leaned against him.

"Thank you."

He kissed her head, "Merry Christmas, Red."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Day 9 - Little Miracles **_**(Modern AU)**

A cup of cocoa stood on the table already cold. He stared out the window at the gentle snowfall. She placed a hand over his.

"Do you need to talk?"

He shook his head.

"Is there… anything I can do?"

His head shook again.

She sighed, "Well, if you need me. I'll be in town. Call if you need something."

"Don't forget to dress warm."

"I won't."

Anna stepped out the door and wrapped a scarf around her neck. As she trudged through the snow, her eyes landed on the desolated barn by the house. Her heart shattered once more. _Poor Kristoff, this isn't fair. He didn't deserve to lose him._

It angered her how the city just did that. They just knocked on the door and shoved a paper in his hand. They stated it was a violation to keep a reindeer on the premises even though Kristoff lived away from the city. The officials demanded Sven be removed. Kristoff tried to fight it but the court case didn't win. Anna still didn't understand why. Sven was an older reindeer who didn't do much besides take walks with Kristoff and eat carrots all day. What trouble did he cause?

She cried when they came and took Sven away. Kristoff stood there with his face emotionless. It wasn't until they had left when she heard him crying in the restroom. That had been a two weeks ago and things were hardly getting better. She had no clue how to make her boyfriend feel better.

The chime of the door pulled her from her thoughts. _Oh, right. I'm shopping._ Kristoff hardly left his house so Anna decided to help out and pick up some groceries for him. She stuffed an array of items in the basket that were easy to make. She just hoped she could get him to eat. Anna laid the basket on the counter.

"Hello!"

"Hello, Oaken."

"It's a real howler today, ja?"

"It's a bit chilly outside but nothing I can't handle."

The big friendly man smiled, "I almost forgot. The carrots are half off, just for you!"

"Oh… no, that's alright. I don't think I'll need those."

"Isn't this for Kristoff?"

"Yes, but now that Sven's gone…" she trailed off.

"Oh yes. I'm sorry about that. The poor man must be very heartbroken."

"You have no idea."

He started to check out the items, "I remember the day he took him home. Kristoff was earning extra money at the petting zoo. He heard the owner discussing that the reindeer was too old and needed to be put down. He volunteered to take the reindeer. He built the barn and brought Sven home."

"Wow… I never knew that."

"He loved that reindeer. Just as much as loves you."

Anna smiled weakly as she paid for her groceries. He insisted on the carrots so Anna agreed. She thanked him and headed out the door.

"Send my condolences, ja."

"I will."

She walked down the sidewalk not really sure what to do. _I guess I can make him dinner then go back home. It doesn't seem like he wants anyone around._ _I wonder if-_

She stopped at the sound of a rustle. She backed up a few steps and peeked into an alley way. The sound of whimpering followed the rustle. Anna jumped when something moved by the trashcan. A box moved once more as the whimpering grew louder. She crept by the box and slowly opened one of the flaps. A small puppy poked out its head.

"Aw, hi there little guy!" Anna cooed. She kneeled, "What are you doing in here?"

The puppy whined and shivered. She petted its velvet chocolate fur.

"Oh, you must be so cold in this snow all alone." Anna glanced around. She couldn't just leave him here. She removed her scarf to pick up the shaking puppy. "You can come with me. I'll give you a bath and feed you. I should get some dog food before we leave."

Oaken happily gave her some food for the new puppy. When she arrived at Kristoff's she found a note taped on door that said he went for a walk and would be back soon. Anna took the time to pack away the groceries and cleaned the puppy before cooking a small meal. She hadn't notice how much time had passed when the door had opened. The pup started to bark startling the blonde.

"What the-? Anna! Why is there a dog in the house?"

She ran out of the kitchen, "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" She picked up the puppy, "I found him in the alley in a box. He was so cold! I couldn't bear to leave him! I should've called and asked but I was already on my way home so I just brought him with me."

"No, I understand. I probably would have done the same."

Sizzling interrupted their conversation, "Oh, the food! Here, hold him."

"Wait, what?"

Safely in Kristoff's hands, she darted back to the kitchen to save their dinner. Successfully, she made it just in time. After serving the meal, she poked her head in the living room. Kristoff sat on the couch with the puppy on his chest. The pup pawed at him as he panted. He gave the animal's head a small scratch.

Anna's heart stopped. _Did he just… smile?_ It was small but the first one she had seen in weeks. The puppy then settled in her boyfriend's lap and Kristoff continued to pet him.

She walked over, "He really likes you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Can I ask you a really big favor? See, Elsa and I can't have dogs in our apartment. Is there any way he can stay here? I have food for him but that's it."

"I can watch him."

"Really? Thank you so much!" Anna kissed his cheek, "I promise I'll come over right after work and bring more supplies. Then we can try and find him a home."

After getting Kristoff to eat a little something, she left. Just like she promised, Anna returned with a bed, leash, food… Everything the dog needed. Anna set up a nice home in the barn with Kristoff's permission. For the first few days, they discussed on how they could find the puppy a new home. Together, they started to train him so he was ready for adoption but the conversation suddenly dropped. Kristoff continued to train the puppy but never mentioned adoption again.

She also noticed a shift in the household. At first, Kristoff and the dog were usually separated on the couch until one day she noticed the chocolate lab on his lap. There he stayed every time Kristoff sat down. All of the dog's things that started in the barn were quickly moved inside the house.

Even Kristoff seemed to change. Within a week, he started to act like his old self again. He and Anna had longer conversations, he was more productive, and no longer looked sad if Sven was mentioned. Kristoff bonded with that puppy every day which brought Anna great joy because he was smiling and laughing again. Soon, he stopped Anna from buying things for the dog so he could do it himself. It became clear the puppy already had a home.

One day, they took the dog for a walk when Kristoff mentioned something.

"You know, we've had him for a month but we haven't named him."

"Oh gosh, you're right! How did we forget? Let's do it now. What do you want to name him?"

"Me?"

"Oh c'mon Kristoff. We both know he's _your_ dog. You should name him."

"I don't know. Do you have any ideas?"

"I did have one…"

"What?"

Anna bit her lip unsure if she really wanted to answer.

"C'mon feisty pants, I know you have something."

"I was thinking Sven Jr."

Kristoff stopped walking so did her heart.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't-"

"It's perfect."

"Really?"

Kristoff kneeled to pet the dog, "Yes. I think it's the perfect way to honor him… I never did say thank you."

"For what?"

"For Sven Jr. and everything else you did. I was in a dark place and you were there. I had a hard time believing I would never see Sven again after having him for three years. It hurt but at least you were there."

"Of course, he was your family. Even though I only knew him for a short time, he was mine too. What happened wasn't fair. I wanted to be there, to help and support you. I knew it was devastating but when you weren't getting better, I was afraid that… that I wouldn't be enough for you,"

Kristoff immediately stood up and cupped her face, "Anna, you will always be enough for me. You have made me the happiest man alive. Even unintentionally, you have made my life better. Sven Jr. may have been the little miracle I needed to move on but you are the miracle in my life. I love you more than anything."

Tears sprang in her eyes, "I love you, too. I love you so much."

He kissed her pulling her in by the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt the leash tug and they broke laughing at their barking dog. Still, in this moment, they couldn't be happier.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Day 10 - No Matter What**_

A strong grip held fast to his arm. He woke with a start and heard a groan by his side. He snapped his attention to his wife. She was hunched over clutching her swollen stomach.

"Anna! Anna, what's wrong?"

"I-I think it's t-time!"

"What? Now!"

"Yes, now!"

Kristoff panicked. Of all times, it had to be now? The carriage was still a few miles away from the castle. What could they do?

"Do you think you'll make it to the castle?"

"I'm not sure. We can-" she groaned again.

He rubbed small circles on her back. _This is my fault. I should have put my foot down._ _We didn't need to go on this trip. She should have stayed._

Anna smiled weakly, "I'll be okay. We need to keep going. The faster we get there, the better, right?"

"I guess so…"

How exactly did they get into this mess? It started when the dignitaries who visited Arendelle couldn't leave after the fjord started to freeze. Usually it didn't happen until later, but the chill came in early this year. Kristoff offered to guide them around the mountains so they could travel by land. He didn't expect for Anna to accompany them as well.

"_Anna, you need to rest."_

"_That's all I ever do! I'm pregnant not broken! I want to go outside for a little while. Besides, we'll be in a carriage. I'll be safe and warm with you. Just a relaxing short trip together."_

Well, so much for that plan.

He waited longer but it became harder to watch his wife in pain. Finally, Kristoff called out the window, "Stop the carriage!"

"What are you doing?" Anna cried.

"Anna, you're in labor. I need to know how far we are from the castle. If we can't make it, we need to find a safe place for you."

"But-" she inhaled sharply at the next contraction. "Please hurry."

He exited the carriage and approached the driver and the servant.

"What is the trouble?"

"Princess Anna is in labor."

"Oh no, is she alright?" the servant questioned.

"I assume but how long until we get back to the castle?"

"It might be another hour or so."

All three heard a sharp cry.

"I don't think she can wait that long." Kristoff glanced around the path, "I think I know where we can take her. I hope it's not too far."

The servant hopped down, "Why don't I assist the Princess and you direct us to a safer location."

"Perfect. Thank you …"

"Olina, Your Highness."

"Kristoff is fine. I'll take the reins."

He rushed through the forest as fast as possible without rocking carriage too much. Luckily, it only took a few minutes before they arrived.

"Oaken's Wandering Trading Post?"

Kristoff smiled, "And Sauna."

He instructed Olina and the driver to gather any supplies they needed which Oaken happily offered. He carried Anna into the nearby barn and laid her on the hay.

"Kristoff… I'm scared."

"Sh, it's okay."

"The baby is early."

"Only by two weeks. It happens."

"But everything we need is at the castle. What if something goes wrong? Plus, it's winter. The baby could get sick!"

"Anna, you'll be fine. We're getting blankets and Olina used to be a midwife."

She started to cry, "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to our baby! He or she is not even born yet and I'm already a bad mother!"

"Hey! Don't say that." Kristoff held one hand and brushed away her tears, "You're going to be a great mom. Our baby will be safe and healthy. I mean sure we're in a barn but that's going to be great story to tell, right?"

She laughed and nodded.

"There we go. There's that smile I love. Look, I know this isn't how we picture this but I'm right here. No matter what, we're going to get through this together."

He kissed her forehead. Her smile only lasted a few seconds before she grunted again. She crushed his hand but it didn't matter. She needed him. The barn door creaked as the Olina entered. He learned that a man had to leave during the childbirth. As much as he didn't want to leave Anna, he had no choice.

"I'll be right outside," he whispered. One more kiss and he left.

The snow started to fall again. Kristoff sat by the window watching the barn. The conversation between Oaken and the driver were mere mumbles compared to the thoughts pounding in his head. He prayed for his wife and baby to be safe. He tried to fight his heavy eyes.

"Lutefisk?" Oaken offered.

Kristoff shook his head.

"Well I have carrots. Are you thirsty?"

"I'm good but thank you."

"You must be so excited for the little babe, ja? I have little clothes if you need anymore. That nice lady took some with her. Oh look, here she comes!"

"What?"

Kristoff raced out the door towards the woman.

"Oh, Your Highness, I was-"

"Are they okay?"

"Yes. Everything was successful. We need keep them warm until she's ready to move."

"Thank you!"

He poked a head through the crack of the door. Anna was curled up with a bundle in her arms. Her lips moved as whispered to the small bundle. Kristoff slipped through the door and closed it tightly behind him. She smiled at him

"How are you doing?"

"Exhausted beyond belief but it was worth it. Do you want to meet your daughter?"

"Daughter?"

Kristoff kneeled next to Anna. Carefully, she placed the baby into his arms. He stared down at the little pink face. He was a father. He couldn't believe it that this was his little girl.

"Did you name her?"

"Not yet. I wanted you to be here."

"You know I'm no good at these things. If it were up to me, she would be Anna, too."

"Well, I was thinking Joan."

"Joan? Anna? They're both nice."

"Hmm, they sound nice together. How does… Joanne sound? We can still call her Joan for short."

"Joanne… it's perfect."

Kristoff scooted closer to Anna so she could rest on his side. The new family huddled together as they smiled at their sleeping daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Day 11 - May We? **_**(Modern AU)**

"Sven, what am I going to do?"

Kristoff, slumped in a pile of hay, rubbed his face in thought. The Winter Festival was in a few days. Anna excitedly invited him to escort her for the night. He had no problem accepting the offer except for one thing… he couldn't dance. He never bothered to learn more than swaying to the rhythm. His dog sat by him wagging his tail.

"_Why don't you try to learn?_"

"Where am I going to find a teacher at such short notice? I can't ask Anna. I feel awkward asking Elsa."

"_What about the family?_"

"Well, Ma did always want me to dance more. I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask."

He hooked Sven back on his leash and they sprinted back home. He was tackled by little kids once he opened the door.

"Kristoff's home! Kristoff's home!" they chanted.

"Hi, guys. Susie, you're going to knock me over! Olaf, where's Ma?"

"In the kitchen."

"Thanks, I'll play with you guys in a bit, okay?" He unhooked Sven and went over to the kitchen.

"Kristoff, is that you sweetie? Will you grab that bowl for me?"

"Yeah. Here you go. Hey, Ma can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's on your mind?"

"Do you remember Anna?"

"That sweet girl you brought over?"

"Yes. So she asked me to take her to the Winter Festival-"

"Oh, Sweetie that's great news!" Bulda pinched his cheek, "I told you she's a keeper."

He blushed, "Ma!"

"Right, I'm sorry. Go ahead and finish."

"Anyways, I am excited to go with her but…"

"What?"

"You know I have trouble dancing and she loves it. I'm afraid she's going to ask me and make a fool of myself. Do you think you can help me?"

She smiled at him and patted his cheek, "Anything for you. I can bring out the old CD player and we can start after dinner."

"Thanks Ma! You're a life saver."

* * *

Crowds of people flooded the streets visiting the vendors on the sidewalks. Kristoff walked by Anna's side. One of her hands holding his, the other clamped on the cotton candy he bought her.

"Isn't this nice? It's one of things I love during Christmas," she said.

"I think this is my favorite town event. How's that cotton candy?"

"Delicious!"

He chuckled as she bit off another giant piece.

"There are some games down there. You want-"

She tugged at his arm, "Oh, look over there!"

He turned to the left and saw couples dancing in a closed off area. He gulped, _here we go._

"Isn't that the guy from book shop? I didn't know he could DJ. How funny."

"Yeah, it seems out of his element."

"So, what games did you want to play?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you mention games?"

"I thought you wanted to go dance."

"Oh, well I mean we don't have to…"

He held out his hand, "May we?"

She looked surprised but accepted his gesture. They walked over to the dance area. The music had slowed down once they arrived. Anna tossed her cone and faced him. _Okay, just remember what Ma taught you._ He placed his hands delicately on shoulder and waist.

She smiled, "You look a little nervous."

"I'm not much of a dancer."

They moved together with the crowd. He kept glancing down at his feet. He couldn't believe he was doing well and from the smile on Anna's face, she was enjoying the dance.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, I think you lied to me."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You're sure light on your feet for not being a dancer."

"Well I did have a little help. I just wanted to impress you."

"You don't have to impress me. I like you for you."

Kristoff beamed and gave her a small spin, "I'm glad to hear that."

Anna kept him on the dance floor most of the night before he called it quits. Kristoff walked her back home after he won her a stuffed snowman.

"Thanks for tonight. I had a really good time."

"You're welcome. It was fun to spend time with you."

They stood there for a moment before Anna suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt. She pulled him down and kissed him.

She pulled back, "Night."

Anna scurried up the walkway to her door leaving him in a daze. She gave him a little wave. He waved back and she slipped inside.

Kristoff grinned, "Good night, Anna."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Day 12 - The Wonders of Christmastime**_

"It's Christmas!"

The entire bed shifted as the small figure jumped between the sleeping couple. Kristoff and Anna groaned in unison.

Little hands shook them, "Wake up! Wake up!"

"Daddy's awake," Kristoff mumbled.

"Your eyes are closed!"

His eyelids were pried open by the small fingers. Joanne smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling. Kristoff grabbed Joanne and tickled her.

"Now you're awake!" she giggled.

"So is Mommy," Anna sighed.

"Can we open presents?"

"How about we eat breakfast first?" Anna sniffed the air, "I think it's cooking."

Their daughter jumped out of the bed, "Let's go!"

"Slow down there. Mommy can't move that fast," Kristoff commented as he helped his pregnant wife out of bed.

"Don't we all wish we were four again? Why don't you take her? I need to fix this mess I call hair."

He smoothed it back and kissed her head, "Meet you at breakfast."

He put Joanne on his shoulders and marched to the dining room. They were greeted with the sweet aroma of Christmas treats. The servants rushed to serve each plate set out. The two of them were sharing gingerbread when Anna and Elsa joined them. After inhaling almost every pancake in sight, Joanne became too impatient to wait any longer.

"Can we go now?" she pleaded.

"Okay, hold on. I think Mommy is still finishing."

"Hey, I'm feeding two!"

"Its okay, your daughter has the same appetite," Elsa laughed.

Anna stood up, "Fine, let's get to those presents."

Joanne dashed out of her chair leaving the adults behind. When they arrived, she was seated happily next to the tree.

"Auntie Elsa, can you make it snow?"

"Just a little, okay?"

Elsa waved her hand and produced a little flurry of snowflakes. Anna took a seat with Kristoff while Joanne helped Elsa separate the presents.

Anna leaned on him, "This is nice."

"It is Christmas."

"I know but I mean _this_. Our lives together as one family. It's something I dreamed of and now I have it."

He smiled at her, "I couldn't ask for anything better. I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss.

"Ew," Joanne cried.

Anna couldn't contain her laughter and broke away, "Sorry sweetie."

"All the presents are ready to open. Do you want o go first, Joan?" Elsa asked.

"We can't! Everyone isn't here yet."

"What do-"

A strange rumbling was heard in the distance. The three adults exchanged concern looks. A scream was heard from the down the hall when the doors burst open. Dozens of rocks rolled inside surrounding the family. Each one popped up into their rock troll form.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Bulda popped up near Kristoff, "Sorry, we're late. The headcount took a little longer than we planned."

"Uh, it's nice to see you Ma."

"Hi, Bulda. I had no idea Kristoff invited all of you," Anna admitted.

"But I didn't," he whispered to her.

"I did!"

All eyes fell on the red headed little girl.

"You did, Joan?"

She nodded, "Yup! You said Christmas is time for family so I want all my family to be here!"

Grand Pabbie rested near Joanne, "I couldn't say no to her after she asked. I hope you don't mind Your Majesty."

"No, of course not! The more the merrier," Elsa assured. "This is a wonderful idea, Joanne."

All the trolls cheered. Soon voices filled the entire room as gifts were exchanged.

"Well, Merry Christmas, Anna," Kristoff said.

Anna giggled, "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Happy Holidays everyone! Hope you have a wonderful Christmas!**


End file.
